


What the wicked Heart wants

by Pikuna



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bog as Mentor, F/M, Fluff, Friendship to Love, Teeange!Marianne, what would be when Marianne befriends Bog at a younger age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuna/pseuds/Pikuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the occasion of the 100 years of peace between the Light Fields and the Dark Forest, both kingdoms gather at the border to celebrate this anniversary.<br/>Driven by her curiosity and search for a strong opponent, the young crown princess of the Fairy challanges the Bog King to a duell, which he accepts out of admiration for her bravery and stubbornness. Impressed by her skills for her age and race, he offers to train her, which she happily accepts.</p><p>Little AU where Marianne and Bog became friends years before she gets her heart broken. Friendship is all fine for Bog as long as she is a teenager, but when she becomes an adult Fairy, things get a bit complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the wicked Heart wants

**Author's Note:**

> Me and titles for stories, it's the worst. But at least it sounds cool. xD  
> Even when I already work on two other Strange Magic stories, I really needed to write this one down.  
> Just as information, not only Marianne is younger here, but also Bog than in the movie.

The Bog King hated parties, no matter the occasion. Even when it was such an important one and necessary to maintain this peace between the Dark Forest and the Light Fields. _'Peace'_ Bog had do snort scornfully. It was just a nicer description of the non-existing communication between the kingdoms, which he didn't mind. The Fairies danced around in their fields and the Goblins were left undisturbed, everything was perfect that way. He had once tried to offer diplomacy to the Fairy King, but neither him or his court were very taken with the idea to make trades with the shady Bog King and so he never tried it again.  
  
The silent coexistent was disturbed by the action of Griselda, his mother. A letter from the Fairy King had arrived some days ago to congratulate the both kingdoms for the 100 years of peace, just a little formality he wanted to ignore. But then his mother got her hands on the letter and sent a reply, a suggestion for a party to celebrate. Of course, the Fairies never passed the opportunity for festivities, even when it meant to deal with the Goblins.  
  
Now Bog stood there, in the shadows of the last trees at the border and watches the attendants of this party. Everything was strictly separated, the food, the dance area and the people. No Fairy talked with a Goblin or the other way around. The only conversation between the species was the greeting from the Fairy King and his family. Bog had heard that the Queen died several years ago and so he had only his two daughters left. The youngest one, Dawn when he remembered right, was still a child and her name really suited her, with her blonde hair and bright wings. She reacted as he had expected it from all Fairy children. Frightened and always seeking protection by her family, especially by her sister, which was the crown princess of the Light Fields. She was a few years older than her sister, being in her teenage years and if he hadn't known that she was a princess, he would have said that she was a lad. Other then all the other Fairy girls, she didn't wear a dress, but a purple petal-shirt, dark pants and boots, which fit very good to her dark violet wings. Her brown hair just added to the image of the darkest Fairy Bog had ever encountered. He had watched her for a little while arguing with her father. Seemingly she was in some kind of rebellion phase, since he believed that she couldn't wield the sword, which she carried with her, and just had it to show off.

It was already dark, but the environment of the party was still bright as day, due to the lights that the Fairy had placed all over the place. Too many lights. Too much _singing_. Bog really should have made some demands, but since it was his mother's fault she had to deal with the preparation and had to look after the almost empty castle now. There was one good thing about this misery: She had promised him not to bring any suitors to the castle for at least a month and for that he would have done almost everything. But now his patience for this farce went to an end. Surely, no one would miss him, when he just vanished in the darkness of his forest.  
  
Just as Bog had pushed himself from the tree he had leaned against, someone stood in his way. He looked down and was surprised to see a pair of amber eyes that stared so provoking at him, as if he had insulted her whole family. But then he realized who owned that pair of eyes. It was the crown princess, hands at her hips and putting her head back, so that she could look into his face. Actually, Bog wanted to snarl at the little Fairy for standing in his way, but the way this wee thing frowned at him was amusing, so he grinned challenging at her.  
  
"What do ye want, _princess_?" He had never exchanged a word with the princess and he even had forgotten her name, it wasn't so easy to remember like Dawn. It was also only the second time they met. The first time was many years ago, when he was just a prince by himself and she even younger than her sister was now. They still had both their parents and it was some kind of formal meeting between the two royal couples. Back then she had also looked at him this way and had never shown any fear, only one time when his father had been a bit louder, but that was understandable.

"Is...is that a weapon you hold there?" Her question jolted him out of his memories and his grin went wider, showing his teeth now.

"Aye. Most of the time it's just a symbol of power, but A can also use it as a weapon," he gave the staff in his hand a little spin to show her, how easy he could handle it. "Why do ye ask?"

Bog could see how she gulped and struggled to give him the answer, maybe intimidated by his teeth or his easy weapon handling. But then she took a deep breath and all hesitation vanished from her face.

"Would you have a little duel with me? A friendly one, naturally." She patted the pommel of her sword.

For a few seconds Bog just stared at her in disbelief, before he let out a bark of laughter, which drew some attention to them. He took a few steps to stay right in front of her and bent down a lot, she really was so small and just reached the first plate of his chest armor, and her face turned into surprise because of his sudden movement.

"And _why_ should A accept to fight such a wee and fragile thing like ye?"  
  
Her surprised expression quickly turned into a frown. "Hey, I'm tougher than I look!"

Oh, she was definitely in a rebellion phase. Bog chuckled in his mind.

The princess relaxed a bit and crossed her arms. "And you should accept, because you are bored. Just as I am. So why not doing a little spar to entertain ourselves?"

This answer surprised him a bit and he raised a brow. Had she watched him? She was bored? Normally Fairies loved their parties and where always happy to have one. But now that he thought back, he didn't saw her dance or doing anything else then arguing with her father. She was really an interesting Fairy, but even when she was able to hold the sword right, she wouldn't be any kind of challenge to him.

"As tempting as yer offer sounds," he unbent himself to his normal height. "But A have better things to do with ma time then playing the amuser for a wee Fairy girl."

Before the princess could complain, Bog had turned around and headed into the direction of the forest. The last thing he wanted was to face the wrath of her father, should she get hurt during such a spar. Not that he was actually afraid of the Fairy King. It would be just annoying and this whole farce would be for nothing.

But then...

"Oh, so the almighty Bog King is too afraid to spar with a little Fairy girl? How shameful."

The mockery in her voice was clearly audible, but what was more audible was the fright in her scream, when Bog had turned back to her and now snarled directly in her face.  
  
"A'm **not** afraid!"

A moment long she was sure, that he would attack her with the claws of his, but when he didn't do anything like this she gathered all her bravery she had left.

"Well, then what's the problem? I know that I never could win against you, I'm not that stupid. Just wanna see how well I can stand my ground against you."

"A'm not here to assuage yer ambitions, princess." he hissed.

"You would get the chance to humiliate a member of the royal Fairy family." she said with a smirk.

Now that _really_ surprised him. It was sage from her not to assume she had a chance against him, but that she offered humiliation against her family so permissive... Either she was really desperate to prove herself or she knew him better than he had thought. He really didn't think much of the Fairy royals and he had no problem to show it, every time he had to deal with the King of theirs.

Bog was about to consider to accept the challenge, when said King came running towards them and dragged her away from him.

"What is going on here? Why are you threatening my daughter?" The other monarch looked at him with a frown, but his fear was also more than visible. Some guards of the Fairies had gathered around them, waiting for orders from their King. Bog just relaxed himself.

"A'm not threatening her. She approached me first and asked for a duel." he just said dryly.

"What? Why? Marianne, how could you!" Fussed over the thing he just heard, the Fairy King looked to his daughter, who had freed herself from his grip.

"Don't be so dramatic Dad. I can take care of myself and it just would be a friendly duel." the princess tried to defend her actions.

"Marianne, there is nothing _friendly_ about a Goblin, let alone fighting with one." Her father whispered insistently to her, but Bog was still able to listen. Should this end in a family dispute he would leave faster than anyone would realize. "Besides, it's not appropriate for a princess to run around and ask people for duels. You could get hurt."

"Dad, I'm practicing for some years now, I'm capable of defending myself and some little bruises won't kill me." Other than her father, the princess didn't try to keep her voice down and almost snarled at the older Fairy. It was so untypical aggressive for a creature of the Light Fields and when she spread her wings to support her words Bog thought for a moment, that she really looked threatening. "And I know that you wouldn't make such a fuss about it, if I would be a boy. You would actually support me. You would be proud of me!"

The Fairy King was a bit shocked about these harsh words, so it took him some seconds to respond, "Now Marianne. I never said I wouldn't be proud of you-" "But you also never said you are!" "Don't talk in this tone with me, young Lady!" "Just let me have this little fight, you make things just more complicate as they should be." "No, I forbid you to-"  
  
**CLANG!**

The echo of the amber staff clanged over the whole glade. All heads turned to the two Kings and the Princess to see what had happened. The Bog King had slammed his staff on a stone to stop the Fairies in front of him with their arguing. His face was a mix of annoyance and anger. He could have left, just as he had originally planned it and they wouldn't have noticed it in their heath of arguing. But his curiosity about the teenage Fairy just grow bigger and the wanted to test her.

"As much as A... _enjoy_ this little family discussion," he spoke those words in clear sarcasm. "Ma patience is low. A'm willing to accept the challenge. Surely the princess is old enough to decide for her own."

"Well, I just had my sixteenth full spring." Marianne answered part happy that the Goblin King accepted, but also part worried, because she didn't know if he would see sixteen years as old enough. But to her relieve he nodded.

"By my kingdom's standards ye are of age. Since ye challenged me and ma status has a higher rank we will fight by Goblin rules."

"And those rules are?" Now she got a little bit insecure, which Bog registered. He smirked.

"Not much different then yer's. Winner is the one who disarms their opponent or inflicts them a heavy wound. Oh, and of course, one can also capitulate, but in that case their life is forfeit."

Marianne gulped. It was never her intent to capitulate and she could deal whit little injuries, but in the worst case she could get a bad wound of this fight and she was sure the Bog King was more than capable to do so. She could only hope that he would decide to disarm her.

While she was still struggling with the decision, Bog's smirk got so wide that his teeth were visible again. With the threat of harm or death her cockiness vanished, just as he had predicted it. It's all a game and fun for the young people until the moment they could get hurt. But he was willing to show mercy.

"So, are ye in it or not? _Tough Girl_?" he said with a dry chuckle. Now he would see, if she really was as brave as she acted or if she was just a braggart. When she really had trained for some years, than it could become at least a bit interesting. He had never fought a Fairy before, so he didn't know what to expect and that thrilled him slightly.

This taunt seemed to hit on a raw nerve, because the princess gave him a killing glance. She liked to call herself tough, but the way he said it sounded so sneering, that she threw all her doubts away.

"You bet! _Scaly-backed cockroach_." she taunted back and smirked. The Fairies around them gasped in shock, but the Goblins just laughed growling, while their King pretended to be offended in an overplayed way.

"Very well then. Let's see if ye as good with the sword as ye are with yer tongue." he said amused and was about to take his battle stance, as the Fairy King stood between them. The whole time he was in shock, but now he was anxious to prevent this duel.

"I won't allow this! Maybe she is of age in your kingdom, but not in our!"

"King Dagda, rules are rules and ye have to respect them just like everyone else." Bog got very irritated by this attitude. He just wanted a quick, nice fight and of course he wouldn't kill the princess, as long as she didn't provoke it. Her death would bring him no benefit.

"But-but she is just a girl!" the King tried another attempt to stop this. To his surprise Bog noticed that he and the princess both rolled their eyes at that, but while she groaned angry, he talked with an unimpressed tone.

"And that matters why? One's gender doesn't dictate their ability to fight. Ye either have a talent or trained enough for it, simple as that. Besides," his tone became more threatening and he stood up to his full size. "As far as A know, she is supposed to be Queen in the future, aye? Then she should be able to defend herself AND her kingdom, should A ever decide to attack the Light Fields."

The shocked face of the Fairy Kingdom was a pleasant sight for him. Bog could now understand why the princess had such a frustrated expression, when she argued with her father and he almost felt pity for her oppression.

"Now, would ye kindly step aside _King_ Dagda," he spoke the title with so much mockery, that it was clear, that he didn't respect the Fairy King as one at the moment. "We have a duel to stage. It would be very...dishonorable for yer family, if it can't be hold because of yer parental over protection."

Torn between his instinct to protect his daughter and to keep his royal face, Dagda didn't move, until Marianne spoke in an demanding tone to him. " _Dad_. Just let me do this."

With a heavy sight, he stepped aside and turned to his daughter. "This will have consequences, young Lady." he said with a concern voice.

"Sure, Dad. I already have counted on that." Marianne didn't care for consequences. Right now she was too excited. Finally she would get a good fight with an enemy, that wouldn't hold back because she was a girl. She drew her sword and took her battle stance and Bog did the same.

"The honor of the first move is yer's princess." Bog said after some seconds with a challenging tone. He had observed her stance and it was a firm one, maybe a bit too firm for her small figure. An agile posture would be more fitting for a dainty Fairy.

"Too kindly from you." Her grip on the sword got tighter and with a shrill battle cry she charged at him. But not on her feet, as he had expected it. No, she jumped from her firm stance into the air and used the drive from it to dart like an arrow at him, unfolding her wings and speed up even more. Actually Bog had thought he would need to block her attacks from below, but now he had to raise his stuff quickly to prevent her sword from splitting his head. The impact of the clashing weapons was so heavy, that he staggered, but just one step backwards, before he got control over his feet again. He would have looked surprised if he hadn't set up is snarling scowl face, especially when he saw her mocking smirk. The princess had really caught him by surprise, with her banshee-like cry, her forceful onslaught and the fact that she flew over the ground to match up to his height. He had to use more of his strength to finally push her away, but the fairy just made a somersault and charged again at him. Now her blows weren't so heavy as before, but still very dangerous and they came now quickly one after another. Bog hadn't counted on the brute force, which this wee fairy unleashed at him right now. A little prancing around and a few weak blows at his stomach were all he had expected. He had to actually ask himself, if he was fighting a Fairy or a Goblin.

"What's wrong, almighty Bog King? Afraid of getting a little blow?" So far, Bog had only blocked her attacks and walked backwards in a circle. The little taunt got ignored by him, while he kept up his defense. The princess was too fast with striking her blow, that he didn't get a real chance to attack by himself. But that was also his advantage. Credit for her strength had to be given, but she didn't focused it and only chopped aimlessly with her sword at him. With time her stamina would be burned up and he would have an easy game with her.

"So, ye have practiced for a few years, ye said?" Bog asked her after a few more blocked blows. The Goblins around them cheered for their King, while the Fairies watched this duel with baffled astonishment. They didn't understand why the Bog Kind hadn't tried to attack back the whole fight. It almost seemed as if their princess had the upper hand.

"Almost three. Had some basic training when I was eight, but that was really nothing." Marianne answered. She already panted for air, so Bog locked out for the right moment to finally strike back. But then she made a loop in the air and flew behind him to attack his back. His staff followed quickly and blocked that attack, too.

"And why did ye pick up the sword again?" He turned around and used the momentum to strike a blow, but she just retracted her legs and the top of his weapon only grazed her knees a bit. A short, but painful hiss was audible from her, before she started attacking the Goblin again.

"Was very frustrated." It was a short answer and Bog wanted to ask what she actually meant, but he saw how she glanced to her father and understood. This explained her brute force. Frustration and anger were always good fuels for bare strength.

"A see."

"Shouldn't you do more fighting and less talking?" she asked in an annoyed tone. It seemed that she didn't like his defensive fighting, besides the little blow. Bog only grinned and made an almost relaxed gesture with one hand. Her blows were already weak enough to use only one hand on his staff.

"Not needed. A think A'm doing fine."

Marianne snarled at that. Didn't he take her serious? It didn't make so much fun as she hoped it would be, because he did nothing besides blocking her attacks. Frustration brewed in her and her blows became even more uncoordinated than before, but she didn't care. She just wanted to hit that mocking grin out of the Bog King's face.

Finally, Bog saw his chance. With a quick sidestep her next blow just hit the air and without the expected resistance she flew a bit too far and her back was exposed to him. Rapidly he struck out and the head of his staff hit her back, to sent her on the ground. She groaned painfully and all air was pressed out of her lungs when she hit the grassy floor. So much for being only defensive. Her whole back burned in pain and she hadn't the strength to stand up immediately again.

The Bog King looked down at her, smiling pleased with himself. That should be a good lesson for her not to be so imprudent in a fight. When he landed the hit, his Goblins started to cheer for their King, while the Fairies looked with pure horror at their princess, who still struggled to get up again. Her father wanted to go to her, but some Goblins blocked his way. The princess hadn't a bad wound and she still had her sword in her hands, so the duel wasn't over yet.

"Are ye now satisfied princess?" Bog asked smirking. He watched the princess getting up again and waited. It wouldn't be very honorable to attack her now, when she was already on the ground.

"Yeah, that's much better." She said and tried to smirk back, but had to cough when she was finally able to stand on her feet again, even when it was shaky and it seemed she would fall again any second. Marianne did her best to not let this hit lower her confidence, but she felt slightly humiliated. He may breathed a bit more than usual, but otherwise he didn't show any sign of exhaustion after all the blows she had launched at him and after this one hit she actually wished she could quit and lay down. But her pride wouldn't allow that. She could still stand and she still had her sword in her hands.

"Must say A'm impressed that ye still can stand after that." he gave her a genuine grin and he really meant it. This wee Fairy was more dogged than he had expected. He really should stop thinking of her as just a Fairy.

"Hah, as if this little slap would knock me out." Marianne clenched her teeth and charged at her opponent, but this time on her feet, which was less impressive then her charges from the air.

"No doubt about that." Bog could easily dodge the attack to the side. Even when she was still able to attack him, it was more than obvious that her stamina was at its end. "No offense to yer determination, but-," He exploited her slower movement to raise the end of his staff and thrust it on her hands. With a cry of pain, she let go of her weapon and it landed on the ground. "A think we should end this now."

The Goblins cheered now louder than before. With the loss of her sword, their King was the winner of this duel, not that they ever doubted it. The Fairies had different reactions. Some were relieved that this was over, some gave the Goblins a glare and others whispered with each other.

Marianne and Bog still stood side by side and faced each other. While her expression was a mix of pain and anger, he just gave her a wicked smile. She lost the duel, did she now want a staring contest? If that was the case, he had no problem with it. On the contrary, it was actually very interesting to watch the angry fire in her amber eyes. They were indeed very lively.

But then he noticed how she tensed up and he reacted quickly. The clenched fist was just centimeters from his face away, before he was able to grab her wrist and stop her movement. He didn't want her to hurt her hands any furthers.

"Desperate measure, isn't it princess?" he said in a low chuckle and only got an irritated groan from her. "Ye really have a lot of strength in yer wee arms. But strength alone won't help. Try to focus more on yer opponent's movement than on how to chop his head of." This just left the princess look puzzled. As soon as he felt that her tension went away, he let go of her wrist and she moved a few steps backward, rubbing her swollen hands.

Before anyone of them could say something, she was approached by the Fairy King.

"Marianne, Marianne! Are you alright my dear?" he said very worried and carefully took her cheeks in his hands.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine. Just got some little bruises." she tried to calm her father, but it didn't really worked. His worrying look didn't vanished a bit and he immediately called for a healer.

A tactical retreat would be a wise choice, now that the Fairy King was still occupied with taking care of his daughter. Bog had his fun and the humiliation of the Fairy monarch, more wasn't needed and he didn't want to deal with any accusation from him.

When he passed through the crowd of spectators, he caught some of the whispering from the Fairies.

"That's what she get for being so rude."

"She should really stop playing the Knight."

"Still, he could have been more gentle with her. She is a girl after all."

"You forget that he is a Goblin. We can be glad that she is still alive."

Bog couldn't hold back himself and snarled at the Fairies, which shrieked afraid and backed off. He was tired of being thought as mindless monster, but it also angered him somehow, that they talked so contumelious about their own princess. She hadn't won the fight, but she held her ground very good and had shown some guts other than her father or any other Fairy.

Pity overcame him again and he looked back to the princess. To his surprise she seemed to watch him. For some seconds they stared at each other until she nodded to him. Bog didn't know how to interpret this gesture, her face was too neutral to read anything in it. He then just nodded back to her, before he turned around and finally vanished into the shadows of the Dark Forest.

The comments from the Fairies had kindled his irritation again, but the memory of the princess calmed him a bit. Maybe she wasn't a worthy opponent in a duel right now, but they were indeed equal when it came to taunt each other, which he really had enjoyed. In the end, this party wasn't so horrible as he had expected it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was afraid that this would become longer than I planned it, oh well. xD  
> It took me really long to write the fighting scene and I can only hope that it is acceptable.  
> And yes, in this AU Marianne is already very blunt (in form of being so disobedient and cheeky towards her father) from a younger age, which will calm down a little bit within the years, so that's on a similar level like in the movie.
> 
> Bog and Marianne's ways seperate again, but only for a short time, because the princess seeks a rematch!


End file.
